<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadow by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825286">Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Parody, Pet, animal - Freeform, owl - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:26:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow tiene un día demasiado duro y largo, pero no se lo están poniendo nada fácil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hace un día del demonio. ¡Pero qué calor! Menos mal que estoy llegando a mi destino, que si no ya me puedo freír cual huevo. ¡Ofú! Pienso meterme en una piscina llena de agua fresquita nada más llegar.</p><p>—¡Shadow! —Esa es la voz del padre de mi dueña. Es buena gente, pero tengo la sensación de que no se entera muy bien de las cosas—. ¿Es una carta de mi Luna? —No, hijo, no, es de la profesora Trelawney: que dejes de intentar quitarle el puesto… ¿Y de quién va a ser si no? ¿Del papa muggle?</p><p>¡Ay, madre de los huevos grandes! ¡Qué sed tengo! Voy a intentar a ver si este hombre puede darme un poquito de agua, que el trayecto ha sido largo y pesado.</p><p>Nada. A ver si meneando un poco las alas… ¡Nada!</p><p>—¿Te ocurre algo, Shadow? —Que tengo la boca como el desierto del Sahara, ¿qué va a ser?. Voy a ponerme encima del grifo de agua, a ver si así… —¡Oh, ya sé lo que quieres, amiga! —¡Al fin! Si ya sabía yo que… —. Toma, una galleta de avena— Perdona, ¿qué? Tengo la lengua como para limar callos, ¿y me das una galleta arenosa? Mucha magia y lo que quieras, pero lo que es lenguaje <em>lechucil</em> como que…</p><p>—Ah, por cierto, llévale este paquete a Luna, que le dije que le mandaría más galletas de setas y arándanos iraníes.</p><p>Claro que sí, campeón. Tolai...</p><p>En fin. Espero que la repelente de mi dueña me tenga más en consideración. Tengo un poco más de fe en ella. Aunque no mucho teniendo en cuenta el panorama diario en donde me encuentro.</p><p>Quiero llegar lo antes posible a Hogwarts, porque esta noche hay fiesta de chicas en la lechucería y no puedo perdérmelo; necesito enterarme si Lolita tiene algo con Pitch o si solo es un rollo nada más.</p><p>Bueno, ahí está. Lo haré rápido para irme antes. Hala, entregado. Hasta lué.</p><p>—¡Shadow! Pareces cansada. ¿Quieres un poco de agua de la fuente?</p><p>Creo que voy a llorar. ¿No tengo la dueña más maravillosa, magnífica, guapa, tierna y preciosa del mundo? ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! No me miréis así. Si vosotros tuvieseis la boca más seca que el cerebro de un trol diríais lo mismo.</p><p>Bueno, me voy, que me espera una noche laaarga llena de cotilleos. Espero que Basilia no me haya quitado el sitio…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>